implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Owen1983
Welcome Hi, welcome to Implausable Alternate History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Owen1983 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Southerndude (Talk) 11:48, May 7, 2011 A message from an old friend Hello Owen. I'm here to leave you a message. It pertains to a certain incident involving a certain policy maker at the ASW. I will not mention his/her name directly, but I think you know who I am referring to. I think that this message may seem like gibberish, but look closely and you'll see a pattern. And I think that you'll find it quite easy to see and understand, basically asking if you want me to edit at ASW. My only concern with this message is that it is revealing something, but I retain complete deniability. Now after reading this message, it is up to you, if you want me to edit on ASW. I will be leaving a similar message on Somarinoa's talk page on another wiki. Excellently done, I think this message is. Any hidden message that may be found by unwanted onlookers is merely coincidence. X marks the golden treasure found in this message. U must find the message hidden here, Owen, my friend. So what do you say? Do you wish me to edit at ASW? If so I would wish to have all of my powers back (assuming I had the powers in the first place, which again, I deny completely). The choice is now up to you, Owen, will you accept me into the ASW community? I think I already know what tasks I would be good at, such as policy, patrolling, using admin powers. Please leave a response on my talk page with your answer. When you find the message in this message, delete it. Also, never refer to me as who I was before now (assuming I was anyone, and I'm not just writing gibberish) because I want to retain complete deniability. Please respond as soon as you get this message, and refer to me as Guy in your response if you figured out the hidden part of my message. Thank you Owen, and I hope you think kindly of me. I wish to *still* edit at ASW. Thank you. Insurgence 19:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Owen, I don't know if you got the message. Try reading the first letter of every line, starting from the second one. Tell me what you see. Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 20:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I fixed the message Owen. It should be visible now, read from the second line to the eighth, and the message should become visible. Also, this RoyboyX bloke that left a message on your talk page at ASW, don't trust him for even a second! He's the culprit that got Nexus blocked! He's the one that used that I.P. address to attack Nexus! Believe me Owen, he is a very bad person. Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 23:03, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Owen, please, I'm not quite sure if you understand the severity of this situation. You must never refer to me as Nexus. EVER. Because if there is any incriminating evidence, I am done here. Done on Wikia forever. You can't refer to me as Nexus. So please, if anyone asks you how you know that I am Nexus, just reply that you made a mistake, and that I am not Nexus. I will be leaving a message on your talk page on Alien species, claiming I am not Nexus. I want you to respond, in your own words, "Alright I made a mistake. Insurgence is not Nexus". Then I will thank you, and this whole situation can go away forever, and we can get back to editing. Thanks Owen. --Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 20:41, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Change of plans. I'm going to come out with it. I can't live with the guilt any longer. I'm sorry, Owen. Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 20:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Copying Content without Attribution Hi Owen, We recieved reports that you've copied content from another wiki (althistory) without providing proper attribution. Please add proper attribution to all posts you have copied if you wish to keep the content here (or, alternetively, delete it). --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) badges i turned on the badges. i just wanted to give it a try out an see how it works. if they is any problems i will turn it off.Wingman1 21:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Thanks and welcome back. Wingman1 21:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Oxfordshire 1972 18:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC) thanks Southerndude 15:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) A reminder Owen, the TSPTF on the original AH wiki have noticed that we're posting obsolete DD pages here. I suggest not doing that for the time being. If you want to, become an anon before reposting it here. Ta! Godfrey Raphael 13:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) A new Admin? I created several DD62 articles for UK Kingdom of Wessex (1962: Doomsday), French Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia (1962: Doomsday) and Benelux national aticles on DD62. Could I become a new admin?Whipsnade 00:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Also see the blog http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Whipsnade/A_new_admin.. Whipsnade 00:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC)